Mi doncel del ballet
by LittleCoffeeMug
Summary: Naruto es obligado por su hermana menor, Karin, a llevarla a sus ensayos de ballet, donde conocerá a un muy lindo doncel.


Su hermana menor lo jodía en sobremanera, no entendía la razón del por qué debía ir a tan estúpida celebración, es que acaso ¿tenía cara de persona que le gustaba estar encerrado en un teatro para ver niñitas con falda bailar?

Karin lo había obligado a ir a ver su presentación de ballet, aunque ella tuviera dieciséis años, seguía metida en esa cosa desde los cinco, aunque no le había importado mucho puesto que era su madre quien siempre la llevaba. Sin embargo, ese día había sido diferente, su madre había tenido que llevar a su padre al dentista, pues este no quería ir y ¡Le había encargado llevar a su hermana menor a su clase!

Pero no era una clase cualquiera, no señor, debido a que tendrían una presentación en el teatro de la ciudad, debían ensayar ahí y por más de dos horas, cosa que no le agradaba en lo absoluto. Aunque su hermana le había dicho que había internet, él no se conformaba con eso.

— ¡Naruto, debemos irnos! —Escuchó los gritos de su hermana junto con los golpes dados a la puerta y se preguntó ¿Por qué Deidara no la llevaba, en lugar de él? Ah sí, porque este había dado excusa de que tenía trabajo, solo para librarse de la menor.

En estos momentos lo odiaba.

— ¡Ya voy! —Se levantó de su cama, dejando la laptop de lado y tomando su celular del buró.

Tomó sus audífonos y salió de su habitación, observando la mirada enojada de Karin, quien tenía claras intenciones de reclamarle su tardanza.

—No digas nada, todavía que te llevo —.

Suspiro y se metió dentro del auto de su hermano mayor, enserio ¿Por qué no la llevaba Deidara? Tenía unas inmensas ganas de asesinarlo. Pero no lo haría, sino ¿Quién lo cubriría cuando llegara tan tarde de las fiestas que hacía Lee? Aunque claro, él no era todo un santito y le debía muchos favores también.

Camino allá, se preguntaba varias cosas, ¿Karin tendría novio? ¿Algún pretendiente? ¿Amigos? Nunca había ido a ninguna de sus presentaciones, siendo esta la primera –y última, esperaba- vez que asistía, y no muy conforme con eso, debía quedarse por más de dos horas.

Cuando llegaron, la pelirroja se bajó casi corriendo y entró. Él solo salió lentamente y cerró la puerta con seguro. Su vista se posó en la tienda que había enfrente y sin pensarlo dos veces, fue a comprar algunas cosas para no aburrirse.

Entró al establecimiento y tomó algunas frituras, un refresco y varios dulces. Fue a la caja y se encontró con un muchacho pelinegro comprando agua, debía admitir que ese chico era lindo, suponía que era un doncel, por lo delgado de su cuerpo.

Su turno llegó y quito la mirada de ese azabache. Pagó sus cosas y fue directo al teatro, donde se sentó mero adelante, por petición de su hermana.

La música comenzó a sonar y despegó la vista de su celular, para observar como dos chicas comenzaban a girar y moverse al compás de esta, poco después su hermana salió detrás de ellas y comenzó con la rutina. Debía decir que estaba maravillado, si pensaba que era aburrido, ahora se arrepentía, ella bailaba muy bien, pero lo que lo dejó cien por ciento hechizado, fue aquel doncel azabache que se encontró en la tienda, tenía unas mallas blancas y una camisa sin mangas ceñida su cuerpo, de color negro.

Comenzó a hacer dúo con Karin, ambos bailaban tan bien, no podía apartar la mirada de ese doncel, era tan bueno en lo que hacía, su corazón se aceleraba con cada movimiento que daba ¿Qué era lo que sentía? Los movimientos fueron en aumento y su vista se detuvo en el suelo.

El doncel se había caído.

Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió en su ayuda, había caído del escenario y acariciaba su pie, mostrando algunas muecas de dolor.

— ¿Estás bien? —El menor negó, mientras unas lagrimillas se asomaban por sus ojos, pero rápidamente las limpió.

—Me duele mucho —.

— ¡Esto es tú culpa Shizuku! Vi cuando lo empujaste ¿Sigues celosa porque él te robó el estelar? —Karin había encarado a la chica peli azul y Naruto la vio, una chica delgada, cabello azul en dos coletas con una flor en ellas, veía casi con orgullo la escena del azabache dolido.

—No puedes probarlo, si Sasuke se calló fue por idiota —Sonrió con burla —O porque no sabe bailar, alguien como él no sirve para esto, será mejor que se vaya.

El azabache bajó la mirada.

Naruto sintió la sangre arder y sin importarle que ella fuer mujer, le gritó:

— ¡Como si tú bailaras mejor, en el poco tiempo que he estado aquí pude notar como él baila muy bien, y si se ganó el estelar fue por algo ¿no crees?! —La chica quedó en shock por las palabras del rubio, nunca en su vida alguien –además de Karin- se había atrevido a alzarle la voz, mucho menos un varón.

—No te metas, rubio —.

—Me meto porque quiero, si le vuelves a hacer algo a Sasuke, me olvidaré de que eres mujer —.

—No será necesario, Nii-san, porque esta chica me tiene harta y se atrevió a dañar a mi mejor amigo —Respondió Karin.

Volteó la mirada y notó que el doncel intentaba ponerse de pie, pero no podía. Se acercó y lo cargó al estilo princesa, haciendo que sus mejillas ardieran por esa acción.

—Puedo caminar solo —.

—No, no puedes, voy a llevarte al hospital —.

Y a regañadientes el azabache fue mandado al hospital donde fue atendido rápidamente, por alguna extraña razón, a los pocos minutos pudo entrar a verlo.

—Solo me he torcido el pie, pero gracias… por defenderme —Sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rojizo y lo vio completamente adorable, así que sin poder resistirlo, besó su mejilla.

—No voy a dejar que cometan una injusticia, mucho menos con un doncel tan lindo como tú —Lo miró a los ojos y sonrió, este se sonrojó aún más.

—Bien, ahora puedes irte —Frunció el ceño ante su actitud grosera, pero decidió ignorarlo.

—No, no puedo, estás lastimado y voy a llevarte a tu casa, así que sube a mi espalda —.

—Ni drogado —.

Soltó una risa leve y siguió insistiendo hasta que el azabache aceptó. Se subió a su espalda, pasando sus brazos por el cuello del rubio y este lo agarraba de las piernas fuertemente.

—Al menos, dime tu nombre —.

—Me llamo Naruto… Tú eres Sasuke ¿Verdad? —.

—Así es, Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke —Su tono de voz era un poco engreído, pero no le importó, él seguía siendo adorable y cuando lo vio, tirado con lagrimillas en los ojos, la necesidad de protegerlo nació en él.

—Ya veo ¿Podrías decirme a dónde exactamente ir? —Salió de la habitación, encontrando a su hermana ahí sentada con dos bolsas a su lado.

—Al centro, calle principal, el número 405 —.

La pelirroja tomó las dos bolsas y siguió a su hermano hasta el auto, donde Naruto dejó al azabache en la parte delantera, Karin se iba atrás y él de conductor.

Pronto, llegaron a la casa del Uchiha. Bajó del auto y esta vez no lo cargó en su espalda, se lo llevó cargado al estilo princesa, el azabache pasó sus brazos por su cuello, no sin antes darle las llaves para entrar.

Estaba seguro de que si su hermano o su padre los veían así, le iría mal… a Naruto.

Abrió la puerta y pasó directamente a la sala, donde la familia Uchiha lo miró rápidamente y tras unos segundos, el primero en levantarse fue un azabache de coleta baja. Miró a su hermanito y después al varón que lo tenía en sus brazos, luego, du mirada fue al pie vendado que tenía y por último a la pelirroja que venía atrás con una bolsa.

— ¿Karin? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Quién es él? —Preguntó.

—Es mi hermano mayor, Naruto. Sasuke se lastimó bailando y lo hemos llevado al hospital —Explicó la joven.

— ¿¡Estás bien, Sasuke!? —La mujer de cabello azabache, se levantó del sillón con preocupación en su rostro y rápidamente fue a ver a su hijo, quien estaba en brazos de un varón, cosa que no les agradaba para nada a los dos azabaches presentes.

Pero a Naruto tampoco le gustaba la manera en que se veían Itachi con Karin, miraba al azabache mayor con recelo, aunque en ese momento, Sasuke era su prioridad. Ignorando a la señora, pasó a las escaleras donde buscaba la habitación del doncel con la mirada.

—Es esa puerta —Caminó directamente a ella y la abrió con el pie, dejando ver una hermosa habitación de paredes blancas y muy bien ordenada, una cama con un armario y muchos, pero muchos posters de Taylor Swift. —Muchas gracias.

—No hay que darlas, todo por ti, lindo doncel —El azabache volvió a sonrojarse ante sus palabras y terminó por acostarse en su cama.

—Puedes irte —El rubio asintió, agachando la mirada, y justo cuando iba a salir —Espero que vayas a verme a la estelar, no te perdonaré si no vas.

—Ten por seguro que ahí estaré —.

Salió de la habitación con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, al llegar abajo, vio como los dos azabaches lo miraban con desconfianza, mientras que Karin platicaba con Mikoto sobre otras cosas que a él no le interesaban.

Con un gesto indicó que era hora de irse, ella se despidió de Mikoto, saludó al señor Fugaku y para su sorpresa… se despidió de beso con Itachi ¿¡Qué mierda!? Miró con enojo al Uchiha y se llevó a su hermana con sus brazos sobre ella, claro que esta terminó por golpearlo.

Un mes después.

Claro que su madre había llevado a Karin a sus clases durante todo el mes, no lo dejaba ir nunca y mucho menos, después de que Karin le platicara lo que había hecho. Por suerte, Karin le había dicho que Sasuke estaba bien y podría bailar para el estelar, el cual sería ese mismo día.

Se arregló presentable, unos pantalones negros entubados, una camisa blanca suelta, unos converse azules y su cabello desarreglado, como siempre lo tenía. Ya listo, tomó los dos ramos de rosas rojas que tenía y fue en camino al teatro, donde le fue difícil estacionarse debido al tráfico.

Caminó entre las muchas personas y entró, seguidamente se sentó en una de las filas de en medio, esperando a que el show comenzara, solo quería que aquella chica no le hiciera nada a Sasuke de nuevo, porque realmente, Karin la golpearía.

Con una sonrisa, observó como las luces se apagaban y pudo ver al azabache salir junto con su hermana, que comenzaban con una danza lenta, los movimientos eran delicados y bailaban en puntas, después, la música comenzó a acelerar el ritmo y más bailarines salieron, excepto aquella chica peli azul de la vez pasada, se estremeció al pensar en lo que pudo haberle hecho Karin, porque no dudaba que fue ella.

Pronto, todos se pusieron en círculo, dando vuelta en su lugar y dejando a Sasuke en medio, quien comenzó a moverse lenta y delicadamente, se tiró al piso y terminó en una pose de cisne. Quedó maravillado ante tal acto y tan pronto las luces se encendieron, él fue directo a los camerinos, donde su hermana lo llevó a empujones a la puerta de Sasuke.

—Antes, Karin, felicidades, lo hiciste muy bien —Le dio uno de los ramos y sonrió.

—Gracias, nii-san —Lo abrazó y seguidamente, se fue con Itachi, cosa que no le agradó en lo más mínimo al Uzumaki, así como sabía también, que al azabache mayor no le hacía gracia que fuese a ver a su hermanito.

Tocó con los nudillos y este abrió. Al verlo, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, lo dejó pasar.

— ¡Felicidades, mi hermoso doncel! —Le entregó el ramo de rosas.

—Gracias, Naruto —Se paró en puntitas, dio un giro y al quedar cara a cara, lo besó.

Movió sus labios suavemente con los del varón, jugando un poco con sus lenguas, haciendo tan romántico el beso, que ninguno quería separarse. Sin embargo, el oxígeno era necesario , juntaron sus frentes y se miraron a los ojos.

—Me gustas, Sasuke —.

—A mí también me gustas, Naruto, eres la primera persona, aparte de Karin, que es amable conmigo —Besó sus labios nuevamente.

— ¿Qué te parece si vamos a cenar? —.

Asintió.

—Claro, con Karin e Itachi de colados —Ambos rieron y después de que Sasuke se cambiara la ropa, fueron directamente a cenar, pues Sasuke y Karin, habían hecho muy bien su presentación.

Claro, que con esa ropa, Naruto volvería a llevar a Karin cuando ella quisiera al teatro, o sí que lo haría.


End file.
